


In My Life (I Love You More)

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rapunzel was loved. Her parents, Fred and Arianna loved her unconditionally and would do anything for her. They fretted over clothing, baby books, the right babysitters, even berets. Fred and Arianna were wealthy though, and their bundle of joy was captured at four months and held hostage. Her parents were asked to pay a sum of money which they did without hesitation. Rapunzel didn't return home though, the money was processed but nothing was heard about their daughter from her captors. Their little angel fell off the face of the earth. Despite countless police investigations, they can't find their daughter. She is raised by the same person who kidnapped her and told that she is her daughter, the daughter of Gothel. She is kept in the house under lock and key and homeschooled by her captor. Her natural brown hair is dyed blonde to disguise her from the neighbors. She knows the outside world is wrong, her skin is pale since she's never known the rays of the sun. Mother knows best when she talks of the dangers of the outside world. When a lanky but mischevious boy her age moves next door though, it's hard to keep that lesson in mind.





	In My Life (I Love You More)

Even though mother says not to, sometimes Rapunzel just can’t help but peer at the surrounding world. She’s curious. It’s a dangerous trait, mother has said that very often, but how does one not wonder? How can one turn a blind eye at the fascinating going ons of others’ lives? Rapunzel’s read books and she has observed, she doesn’t really understand how other people simply go outside, how they drive into the death machines that are cars and then get into a building they’ve never been in before. Who knew what might happen, what dangers might lurk for them? Everyday, she saw people crossing the street, risking their lives for what… a forgotten briefcase? It seemed only she and mother knew the true risks all of them were taking. A little boy, no older than three was sitting on the porch, reading a book - anything could happen to him! Somebody could take him away, he could wander into the street and get hit by a car, a poisonous snake could slither to him and bite his feet!

Other people were funny that way. Sometimes, even though mother says not to, Rapunzel just can’t help but imagine a day in those people’s shoes. How adventurous! To cross the street every morning, they must get a rush of adrenaline. Feeling grass under their feet, they must be oblivious to the horrors below them! Something interesting was happening today though, beyond the intriguing every day going’s of her neighbors. A large car with a rectangle on its back (Rapunzel isn’t quite sure what those are called, it was on the tip of her tongue) is moving into Oldie’s house. Rapunzel doesn’t know what her neighbors are called, she just names them based off what they wear. The single mother on the end of the block was Frizzle because she always looked frazzled and like Mrs. Frizzle from the Magic School Bus books, the man across the street who was always up early and in a hat and suit was called Important. Oldie was Oldie because he was very old, people were always coming by to check up on him, he had wrinkles and moles and saggy skin and little hair. Oldie was nice though, sometimes he saw Rapunzel staring at him and asked her if she wanted cookies. Even though mother said not to, Rapunzel had hesitantly rolled up her window and taken one of the treats. She worried for poison at first but was quickly distracted by the fact that her window was open. She could feel things, Oldie’s face was clearer than it ever had been as the window was no longer between them, she felt the breeze on her face and she quite liked it.

But then she remembered, the outside world was dangerous despite all its promises. So she closed her window, after a stuttered thank you to her neighbor. She worried for days that something had gotten in, poisonous gas or snakes, a bomb waiting until she was at ease before exploding… any number of things. She fretted over her mother finding out, she almost pulled her long hair out until her mother calmed her. Mother always knew what was best, she always knew how to calm Rapunzel. Eventually, she told mother everything, about the cookies and Oldie… Mother had reminded her why they didn’t trust the outside world and she had cried and cried. Mother no longer comforted her though, she told Rapunzel that she now had to learn her lesson and locked her in her wardrobe. She couldn’t sit and it was dusty so it was hard to breath. Her feet started to ache and she fell asleep standing. She woke up hours later and there was a gnawing hunger in her stomach. She started crying again, even more when she soiled her clothing since she couldn’t hold her bladder. Bad. Bad. Bad. She was bad. The outside world was bad. She was sorry. So sorry. Just let her out. Let me out, Mother. Please. Please. Please.

Mother let her out almost two days later and she was thirsty, so thirsty. Mother hugged and kissed her and told her she was sorry. She told Rapunzel that she’d only done it because Rapunzel had been a bad girl and Rapunzel knew she was right. She did and she was sorry. Mother calmed her down after that, and got her a new change of clothes. She had never opened a window after that.

Staring out at the truck (yes, that was the word!), Rapunzel frowned when people began moving furniture out of the back. A tall balding man stepped from a following car she hadn’t noticed, with him was a petite blonde and a boy who looked around her age. He looked nothing like the two. When the balding man pointed to the truck and the boy started walking towards it, Rapunzel decided it was probably a boy helping with the furniture moving. She supposed Baldie was somewhere else now. That saddened her, even though Baldie had gotten her into trouble his cookie had been very good and he’d been kind. 

When she heard mothers’ footsteps, she quickly turned from her window and acted as though she’d been drawing. She wasn’t supposed to be looking out after all.


End file.
